Nebulization and oxygen delivery systems are one of the most commonly performed procedures in the field of medicine, occurring in virtually every emergency room, general patient care areas in hospitals, long term care facilities, hospice, surgical services, ambulances, emergency medical services, animal clinics and even on the battlefield. Despite the frequency of using inhalation medical gases in combination with a nebulized therapy, due to the chronic disease or acute respiratory distress episode, due to hypoxemia and/or bronchoconstriction, patients continue to be compromised, because of the insufficient oxygen and/or medication being delivered to the patient during these critical changes.
Current devices for receiving separate inputs of inhaling medical gas and nebulized medicine, mixing such inputs and delivering the single mixed output of inhaling medical gas and nebulized medicine to a patient's breathing mask are provided as one-piece delivery devices. These one-piece devices are comprised of a Y-shaped member having two non-removable adaptor/port connectors permanently secured and/or monolithically formed with the inlets of the Y-shaped member. By permanently securing the adaptor/port connectors to the inlets, the delivery device is limited in its function and types of connections available to it.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming the above-noted problems, as well as other problems, experienced with one-piece medical delivery devices.